This invention relates to a process for producing a pane equipped with a frame made of a thermoplastics polymer, in particular an automobile pane, and in which the thermoplastics polymer is discharged from an extruder and conducted by a heating pipe to a heating extrusion nozzle, itself guided by a robot, said polymer being thus deposited on the surface of the pane.
Such a process forms the subject of copending application Ser. No. 07/916,325, filed Jul. 17, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,349, and assigned to the same assignee as the present application. It describes the method according to which a pane which has undergone a pretreatment of its surface at the periphery, where the frame is to be deposited, is placed on a table with its face which is later to be towards the interior of the vehicle upwards. There is then deposited by extrusion, onto the upper surface of the pane at the edge, a profile, the calibrated section of which corresponds to that of the extrusion nozzle. This is such that it gives to the frame the desired cross-section. The profile deposited on the peripheral surface of the pane advantageously has an elastic lip which projects beyond the pane and will serve for centering and for sealing the pane, when it is placed in the opening of the vehicle body. The fact that the lip projects from the pane makes possible its automatic centering in the opening and the lip thus assures a constant separation between the periphery and the edge of the rebate of this opening. This elastic lip also compensates for the dimensional tolerances of the pane resulting from the various phases of its production, and in particular from the cutting and bending.